


An Unhealthy Obsession

by jlm1822



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakugo can never say no, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cum drunk bakugo, Dom Kirishima Eijirou, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Even to villain kiri, I discovered that endeavor's agency is in Gifu, Kirishima Eijirou Swears, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Power Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Smut, Sub Bakugou Katsuki, Teeth, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Bakugou Katsuki at the end, Villain Kirishima Eijirou, Yandere Kirishima Eijirou, cumflation, so that's cool, very very mildly implied sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlm1822/pseuds/jlm1822
Summary: Kirishima is a villain, not of his own volition of course. He only ever wanted to be a hero, but when he was attacked back in UA, he couldn't fix himself. The Unbreakable Red Riot snapped. No one had seen him for two years, his name popping up after different crimes but no one could catch him. Until, one day when he decides he needs to see his long time love, Bakugo Katsuki.----Bakugou threw himself into being a hero after Eijirou disappeared. He had loved the big hearted idiot and after what happened to him, he had broken. Kirishima had left him and Bakugou was left alone.Until one day, he's not..
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written different fanfics before but this is my first on AO3. Not sure how many chapters it'll be but I have so many ideas planned lol

Bakugo was getting really fucking annoyed. Everything today was going wrong and he couldn’t catch a break. The office had been called out for an emergency-a bus crashed into a busy intersection and villains decided to try and take advantage and cause chaos. At this point, Bakugo just wanted to go home and sleep already but knew that there was still too much paperwork to be done.

He scrubbed a gloved hand down his face and gave a heaving sigh before he stopped leaning against the brick building and walked back towards the scene. Everything was being cleaned up by now and most victims had already been carted away. The only remaining action was due to the paparazzi and journalists trying to fill their next magazines and papers.

Bakugo sneered over at the paparazzi and gave them the bird before he took off back towards the office. After graduating from UA four years ago—and after what had happened with Touya and Enji—Bakugo, Deku and Todoroki took over Endeavors agency. Bakugo threw his gauntlets down next to his desk and flopped into his chair and laid his head on his arms, dead tired and ready to just crash. He needed a fucking vacation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Katsuki.. Katsuki, you gotta get up.” Bakugo was shaken awake, practically jumping 10 foot in the air. He looked up to see Midoriya watching him as he yawned and came back to his surroundings. It was pitch black and the hallways of the office looked dark.

“How long was I out?” He asked, standing and cracking his back.

“A few hours. Are you okay to get home?” Midoriya asked, watching his movements.

He gave a half-hearted glare at him before reaching to grab his gauntlets. “I’m fine, ya damn Deku.” He grumbled. “What’s the real reason you came in here to talk to me?” He said, crossing his arms and turning to face Midoriya.

After graduating and starting to work together, Bakugo’s attitude had changed considerably when it came to Midoriya, but he was still a damn nerd. He also knew when he was hiding something from Bakugo because he can never stop fidgeting his fingers together behind his back. Raising a brow, he motioned for him to finally spit it out.

“He’s back in Japan, Bakugo. He was spotted near Kyoto.” Midoriya’s voice was practically a whisper but in Bakugo’s ears it may as well have been a gunshot. “He’s getting closer and closer to Gifu. Everyone knows why, and we know you don’t want to think about a plan but-“

“But nothing. I’m going home and I’m taking the next few days off. Tell IcyHot to not contact me either.” Bakugo gritted out, gathering his gear and storming from his office, ignoring Midoriya’s pleas for him to wait.

Bakugo couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his own ears as he flew home.

Eijirou Kirishima was back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakugou paced his apartment, practically wearing down his socks till they were threadbare. He didn’t know what to do. Kirishima was almost to Gifu, and he’d either make some kind of trouble or go straight for Bakugou. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted to happen less to be honest.

He stopped pacing, rubbing his soaked hands on his suit pants before deciding that this wasn’t the right way to be thinking of this. He shucked off his outfit, tossing it into the hamper designated for his hero suits and walked into his bathroom. He turned the water pressure to the hottest and highest setting, stepping into the stream and letting out a sigh as the temperature and pressure started to relieve the tension in his shoulders.

He cracked his neck, yawning at the sudden wave of exhaustion that swelled over him. He reached over, grabbing his shampoo and starting to scrub himself clean. He thought to himself as he cleaned up that maybe it would be a good idea to try and do some of that self-care bullshit that pink bitch had always talked about and tried to recommend him.

He rolled his shoulders one last time under the hot water before he turned the dial and stepped out, walking towards his bathtub and turning the water on high. He remembered his conversation with Mina and thinking of it, dropped in one of those fizzy things he got from said pink bitch. He left the water running as he walked into his bedroom, grabbing his Bluetooth speaker and then walking out to his fridge, grabbing a Smirnoff ice from the fridge to drink in the bath. He fucking deserved this after the week he’s had.

Settling back in the tub and hitting shuffle on his playlist. He took a drink and set it down on the lifted edge of the tub he leant back and closed his eyes as his music filled the space. He tried his best to relax his breathing and let the tension fade from his body.

He didn’t know how long he had been in the bath but this was the most relaxed he’d felt in weeks. That is until he could’ve sworn that he heard a soft noise from his apartment and it immediately set him on edge. He wanted to ignore it but after five minutes of tense silence, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He kept the music playing as he stood from the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and getting himself ready to go off on any potential intruder.

He walked into the bedroom, eyes scanning like a hawk for any unknown shadows before he reached over and flicked the light switch. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the bed spread. His balcony door was open and a slight breeze fluttered the shades. He walked towards the bed, picking up the single yellow rose on the bed and catching sight of a note where the rose had lain, a single sentence written in sloppy cursive that Bakugou was all too familiar with.

_‘See you soon, Kats'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background info AND a teaser? >.>
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Bakugou sat and held the rose between his fingers for a while. The petals soft as silk and still a brilliantly bright yellow. Ei had said his second favorite color was yellow because it had reminded him of Katsuki’s hair; thinking back, it makes him laugh a bit. As much as he didn’t want to and tried to keep from doing so, his thoughts kept rolling back to the past, and he couldn’t keep the small smile off his face as he recalled the first time Eijirou had given him a flower.

~~~~~~

_Bakugou walked out of the locker rooms after training, throwing his gym bag over his shoulder. He wanted to go back to the dorms and get his studying done so he could have some time to himself tonight. Their first year at UA was almost over and he was ready to get their finals over with. Walking outside of the training building, the warm spring air was blowing and the sun was on its way to setting. He stood still for a moment, leaning his head back and letting the air brush over him and cool him down. He couldn’t wait for their summer break to start so he could have some time to himself, maybe he could even go hiking—_

_“Hey Bakubro!”_

_Bakugou opened his eyes to watch as Kirishima was lightly jogging his way over to him. He turned towards the loud red head, watching as he stopped in front of him and gave him that sharp, toothy smile that Bakugou secretly loved seeing. He pulled on a quick scowl, hoping that Kirishima wouldn’t notice the slight tinge to his cheeks._

_“What do you want shitty hair.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying his best to seem aloof._

_“Ahah! Well.. uh. I was hoping you.. ah shit Denki said this would be easy.” Kirishima chuckled, his face turning red and scratching his neck like he did when he was anxious._

_Bakugou’s eyes narrowed slightly. What was he thinking would be easy?_

_Kirishima cleared his throat and straightened up a bit more before he stepped closer and reached for one of Bakugou’s hands. He let him pull the one to hold it, his eyes going back and forth between their clasped hands and Kirishima’s face. He seemed to take a steadying breath before looking Bakugou straight on._

_“Will you go on a date with me tonight, Bakugou?”_

_Bakugou felt his cheeks warm up as he felt his face flush deeply. He hadn’t expected this from the red head. Nonetheless, Bakugou looked away as he grunted a small ‘yea, sure’, giving Kirishima’s hand that was still holding his a squeeze._

_Kirishima smiled brightly, eyes squinting with how hard he was doing so. “Awesome!! I’ll meet you outside the dorms at 8?”_

_Bakugou turned to Kirishima, giving him a nod and his hand another squeeze before he turned and walked away, letting their hands detach as he walked. He didn’t want to let go…_

_\---_

_It was around 7:30 now but Bakugou was too anxious to sit around and wait for Kirishima and his date. He was rubbing his palms every few minutes, getting too warm and too stressed to keep his quirk fully in check. His mind kept going to the worst thoughts about their date. “What if he decides he doesn’t want to come after all?”, “What if he comes along but I’m not what he wants?”._

_He had been so deadest on his pacing and trapped in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the knocking coming from his door. He stopped and stood stock still for a second, remembering to breathe before walking over to his door and pulling it open. Pinky stood on the other side, her hands on her hips and her expression unreadable._

_“What raccoon eyes?” He asked, leaving the door open and walking into his room._

_“Are you going on your date in your gym pants and muscle tank or do you want some help?” She said, walking in and shutting the door behind her as she motioned to his outfit._

_Bakugou stopped pacing and looked down at himself horrified for a moment before looking back up at Mina. She simply snorted and rolled her eyes before turning towards his closet and rifling through._

_“You’re lucky that you have me, blasty.” She chuckled, tossing a pair of jeans at him before turning back to his closet._

_He put on the clothes wordlessly as she watched with amusement. She looked him up and down appraisingly as he finished dressing, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. She had given him a pair of tastefully ripped dark skinny jeans and a burgundy V-neck, topping it off with a black button up that she had him leave open and then roll up the sleeves of. She stepped back, looking him over before handing him his reading glasses and demanding his contacts. When he asked why, she simply said “Dudes with glasses are hot”. He grumbled but followed her directions anyways and then checked himself over, deciding Pinky knew what she was talking about after all._

_He gave her a thankful hair ruffle before she shooed him out of his room, telling him to have fun and not overthink the entire time like he always did. He walked to the doors of the dormitory, pushing them open and looking for Kirishima. He finally caught sight of the mountain of a teenager; he stood under a lamppost, scrolling on his phone and relaxing. He wore black skinny jeans and a grey jacket over a deep blue shirt. He couldn’t help as he raked his eyes over the red head. Finally he approached him, making Kirishima jump slightly when he hadn’t realized he was there yet._

_“Geez Bakubro! You scared me.” He chuckled, scratching at the base of his neck._

_Bakugou huffed a laugh before he looked up to the smiling red head. “Sorry, ‘guess.” He shrugged, his cheeks darkening slightly._

_Kirishima took a step closer, giving a small chuckle before he reached out and gently grasped Bakugou’s hand. He looked down and back up at Kirishima’s face, watching his eyes as he gave him a small smile. He lifted his left hand up and Bakugou felt his face start to redden rapidly. He was holding a beautifully bright yellow rose. He reached up and gently held onto the stem and looked back up into Kirishima’s eyes before they flicked down to his lips without his permission._

_Kirishima must’ve had the same thought he did because he began to gently lean in, his eyes still watching him for any signs that he didn’t want this. He felt his breath hitch as those lips finally touched his. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the gentle, insistent pressure of his lips moving against Kirishima’s. Their kiss didn’t last too long, but as far as he was concerned, that was the best damn kiss he ever had._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Alt. POV

They stood watching the apartment, eyes trained through binoculars and looking through the balcony doors that the hero had yet to shut. He sat on his bed, holding the rose in his hand with a slight smile on his face.

“How much longer should we wait to approach?” The metal man asked his partner, looking over at the man in the muzzled mask.

“Not long at all. In fact, I think tomorrow night would be best. I do miss my beloved Katsuki like hell.” The red-eyed villain spoke, his sharp smile glinting through the bars in the moonlight.

He was going to get back his firecracker and fuck up anyone who tried to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou held the rose in his hand, before he finally stood, tossing it onto his dresser and deciding it was tomorrows problem. He grabbed the orange bottle and shook out the pills before he tossed them back dry and walked back over to his bed, climbing in and staring at the ceiling. It was barely past 9, and he hadn’t gone to bed this early in a long, long time but he figured that sleep was better than imagining a future that was lost to him now. He huffed a sigh before turning over in his bed and closing his eyes, hoping for sleep.

When he woke the next morning, it was after one of the most vivid dreams of his life. He’d imagined that Kirishima and he had moved in after high school and started their own agency and were numbers 1 and 2 on the hero charts. He imagined a lazy morning spent with slow kisses and some petting, almost feeling it when Kirishima had sunk his teeth into his shoulder and given him a wicked hickey like he used to back at UA. He would’ve felt ashamed by his own aroused thoughts if he wasn’t feeling mournful at the same time. Kirishima had left him and their future behind; there wasn’t anything left for him in these dreams.

Bakugou stood and stretched, bending over and doing some morning stretches before he grabbed a set of running clothes and pulled them on. He always went for a jog in the morning; it helped keep him distracted. He walked into the bath to brush his teeth, stripping down to get dressed when his eyes widened. It would’ve been comical had the reason not been so alarming. Because there, on the base of his neck, was the biggest black and blue mark he’d seen in a very long time. He leaned closer to the mirror, trying to see if his eyes were misleading him, but he wasn’t blind. It was definitely a hickey, and those were definitely the tooth marks of Kirishima Eijirou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakugou had skipped the run instead choosing to pull on an oversized hoodie that Pepsi can had left at his place and pulling on some loose sweats. He had called Izuku and Shouto as soon as he had noticed the mark left on his neck. He had been thinking to call them after seeing the rose but this was a whole different level. Kirishima had been here, while he slept. Had… done things.. 

He was pretty sure that with the amount of burn markings he’s just made he definitely isn’t getting his security deposit back. Finally, his phone rang and he lunged to pick it up.

“We’re outside open up.” Shouto’s voice came through.

“Kacchan, what’s wrong? You sounded concerned in your message.” Izuku said after he left them in, toeing off his shoes at the genkan. 

Shouto stood behind Izuku, watching Bakugou closely before he seemed to have found the answer he needed. “He contacted you, didn’t he?” He said.

Bakugou could only nod as he raked a hand through his hair and bit at his lip. He caught sight of his arms and lowered them, running his hands on his jeans instead. He didn’t need the other two making a big deal again and honestly he wasn’t sure he could take it if they did. This was probably freaking him out more than it should but he couldn’t contain his anxiety or his feelings right now. 

“Okay.. Here’s the plan. Shouto, get ahold of Hawks and Touya and see if they still have access to the safe house that Touya used. Bakugou, pack some suitcases. We need to get you somewhere that he wouldn’t look for you.” Izuku said with a pensive expression. 

“Should I contact the stealth heroes?”

Izuku seemed to contemplate that for a moment before nodding. “See if Nobyl is in town and see if she’s available to help us.” He said, starting over to the closet and beginning to grab and fold a few clothing items. 

Shouto just nodded before beginning to type into his phone. Bakugou started helping to grab his clothing, hands shaking a bit as he did so. He couldn’t get this fucking shirt to fold right and he just— 

“Katsuki Look at me.” Izuku said, catching hold of his hands and having him turn to look at him. “What’s really bothering you about this?” He asked him, holding his stare as Bakugou attempted to keep his breathing normal. 

He took a shuddering breath in before closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Izuku’s hands. He shakes his head, trying to repress the swells of panic he feels, his chest tightening as he tries to control his thoughts.

“He was here… I haven’t seen him for five years and he didn’t say a word. It’s stupid I fucking know! I just miss the damn idiot and then he got into all the bullshit he did and now he pulls this fucking shit and says nothing!” He yelled, his frustration getting the better of him. At least his quirk wasn’t going off on Izuku or they’d have a bigger issue on their hands. 

Midoriya gave a nod at the explanation, his expression thoughtful as he thought through what Bakugou had said. “You miss him. You love him and you miss him, and it’s **alright**.” He said, holding onto his shoulders and making him look into his eyes.

Bakugou had to close his eyes and take a breath. He may have gotten close to Midoriya but like hell was he gonna let him see him cry. That time five years ago was the only time he had ever let the number one hero see him break. Never again. He took a deep breath before he huffed it out, letting his head drop back and opening his eyes.

“Let’s hurry. He’s nearby.”

“How do you know, Katsuki?” Midoriya asked, his eyes knit in confusion.

“He’s not letting me go. He’ll be watching me, waiting for any moves I make.” He said, pulling a couple of loose, baggy cargo pants off the shelves of his closet and stuffing them into his duffel, going back in for some cable knit sweaters and hoodies.

Izuku didn’t say anything to that, simply humming and nodding in understanding as he set to helping him get stuff gathered. Shouto was still making calls to the other heroes and vigilantes alike. 

Too bad it would be for naught…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watchful ruby eyes were trained on the tall high rise apartment building that stood about a mile away. Expression cold, but eyes warm as he watched and waited. His love was waiting for him, begging to be next to him again. His lover, his baby. 

His reason to live.

“Kiri hun, they’re calling in backup. Should we move now?” 

“Not yet.” He hummed, standing upright and looking back at his best friends. “Besides, we should say hello to our old classmates yes?” Kirishima grinned, hardening rippling over his body.

The other four behind him couldn’t agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait, schools got me hella busy and I'm 3 steps from crazy rn lol  
> other than that, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> come say hi on my twitter   
>  https://twitter.com/riotsbabyshark 
> 
> double update pls read this chapter before chapter 5 :3

Katsuki was waiting in his apartment, wearing down the carpet again as he walks back and forth in his living room. He could feel them. Those eyes were on him and he knew it. The only problem was that he couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to see him, watch as that pointy smile that could out match the sun lights up his face, feel those arms around him as they embraced. He wanted that life, that Eijirou..

The Eijirou that had died years ago..

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a knock sounded on the door. Shouto pulled it open, revealing Chernobyl. She was a small but powerful woman, a stealth vigilante that they called in from time to time. She reminded him of Aizawa in that she took no bullshit and could be terrifyingly awesome to see in action. 

“Sup nerds.” She said with a wolfish grin, striding in. 

Her choice of clothing today was clearly meant for blending in, as she wore a pair of ripped dark skinny jeans, black platformed doc martens and a purple cropped hoodie that paired well with her long black and green striped hair. She had leather fingerless gloves on her hands to keep from accidental quirk use. 

Katsuki couldn’t deny he was happy she was here, but for god’s sake she was a dipshit. “You’re really trying to be the funny guy right now? Seriously?” He asked, scrubbing his hand down his face again.

Nobyl seemed to be thinking for about half a second before letting out a chipper, “Yup!” and proceeding to get her hands on one of the packed up bags that he had on the bed.

“Okay so what’s going down is I’m taking you out the back entrance and Deku and Soda Pop over there are gonna go out the front and we’ll meet in the side alley where the car’s at.” Nobyl said, speaking quick and clear.

Bakugo gave a nervous nod in understanding of the plan and grabbed his other bag, walking toward the door, letting it open for the others to follow. Since he was a pro-hero, he was given access to a private stairway that led from his apartment down into a back entryway which was especially nice to have when it came to returning from patrol. 

He grabbed his duffel and quickly stormed from the apartment, Nobyl following close behind. Deku and Todoroki were going to leave in a few minutes and lock it so he could care less about leaving his door wide open.

_He already came in twice with the door shut, there’s hardly any point behind it in that case. ___

____

____

They reached the bottom of the stairs fairly quickly, waiting just inside the door for the text from the other two before they’d leave. Bakugo leant up against the wall inside the door, waiting for the message to come through.

Too bad these plans never fucking work..

One minute he’s against the wall waiting for the damn text, the next thing he knows he’s on the ground, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. His ears were ringing and his vision was spotty. He could hear muffled voices and see two figures leaning over him but it all faded to black quicker than he could fight it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up, he was blindfolded, his hands pulled back in an uncomfortable position, the chair he was attached to also holding onto his legs. His mind began to panic, flashbacks of the League and his capture from first year still haunting his mind to this day. He started to thrash wildly, wanting to escape, to be free, to not have them—

“Hey! Chill out blasty bro, we’re not gonna hurt ya man.” A familiar man’s voice spoke.

Bakugo froze, his movement coming to an abrupt halt and his head swiveling to meet the direction he heard that voice from.

“Seriously dude, you’re fine with us. ‘Sides, Kirishima would get real pissed if you fell and hurt yourself on our watch.” Said another well-known voice.

A female voice chimed in with the mix. “Hmm, I think we should take his blindfold off, after all, he hasn’t seen us in such a long time.”

With that, the blindfold was tugged off his eyes and he was face to face with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class reunions can be such a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration for character's outfits and such from https://www.deviantart.com/yola96/gallery/70380516/villain-class-1-a
> 
> definitely check out their stuff!!
> 
> on with the chapter :3

When it was pulled off his face, he blinked his eyes a couple times, trying to orient himself. His vision cleared up after a few minutes and he finally saw them, clear as day, watching his every move. His best friends.

In front of him sat the four people he’d graduated with and been friends with. The people who had been there for him through all the trauma and heart break that UA had brought them all. He could feel the confusion warring with his rage, wondering what had happened between them to have it turn out this way, to have them betray him like this.

Mina was sat on a giant storage crate, legs swinging as she gave him a mix of a smile and a smirk. She still looked the same as she always had, hair bright pink and vibrant, gaudy purple and turquoise leopard print. If he didn’t know any better, he would think she’d never aged a day. Sero was leaning against a post a few feet from him, arms crossed and smirking at his incredulous expression. He was wearing a black turtleneck and a black suit with golden borders on the lapels. He had definitely changed, his calm and easy-breezy demeanor had completely shifted into something else. Bakugo didn’t know what that something was, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Kaminari was still all smiles, but he could see the insanity behind his gaze. His hair still had that stupid lightning bolt and his outfit didn’t change, but he had definitely filled out a bit. Tetsu was also there, same sharp teeth and silver hair as he had in UA, but Bakugo couldn’t keep looking at him, he looked too much like Kirishima. 

His face must’ve betrayed his attempts to hold his anger though because Mina hopped off and came to sit in front of him, resting a hand on his knee and looking him in the eyes. “I’m sorry it had to be this way Katsuki. We needed to get everything together and make sure you hadn’t suspected us. We didn’t do this to hurt you. We did this for Kirishima.” She spoke, no signs she was lying. Bakugo could feel his eyes burning with angry tears but he shut his eyes and forced his head down, looking at his lap and shaking his head.

He heard another set of footsteps coming towards them but didn’t want to raise his head, afraid of who he would see. That is, until he heard another familiar voice.

“Rampage is on his way. Hurt him and I’ll make sure you regret it.” He heard, lifting his head to see Chernobyl standing there with her arms crossed and staring down the other four in the tiny warehouse. He could feel the rage building again when she looked down at him and gave him a small smile. “Nothing personal, Blasty. Rampage and these friends of yours have a lot to tell ya and I wouldn’t have agreed to help if they didn’t make a good case.”

“You’re supposed to help people. You’re a fucking hero—”

“Vigilante. Don’t confuse me with a member of that hypocritic sham of an organization.” She said, giving him a glare that could honestly rival his own. “No offense but I ain’t no hero. I don’t do that self-sacrificial thing anymore.”

Bakugo simply shook his head, rolling his eyes and looking back at his frien… no, back at the **villains** in front of him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Deku and Shouto were probably—

“What did you guys do to Izuku and Shouto!” He demanded, suddenly very aware of their absence.

Mina rolled her eyes, standing from where she had been crouched down and walking over towards Tetsu, leaning against his side and looking like she was _pouting_. 

“I wanted to bring them with you but the boys said not without permission from Kirishima.” She said, practically whining, Tetsu giving her a kiss on the head to comfort her in a strange way. Nobyl kicked her leg out, blowing a breath between her lips before smacking them together in discomfort. “Well, as much fun as this has been, I gotta go. Just make sure my account gets updated and we’re even.” She said, directing her words to the group of villains, before giving a two finger salute and walking out the way she presumably came from.

Bakugo turned back towards the four villains and their smiling faces, thinking about how Kirishima Eijirou was about to be there any minute…

_He was so fucking screwed. ___


End file.
